


The Way You Look Tonight

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song title. Story how Don and Shirley McCarey first met. Please read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shirley wasn't ready to meet Don McCarey the next day, so she decided to wait for a month or two to meet him since she couldn't find anything good to wear.

"Bella, could you tell Bob I'm not ready to meet his friend he wants me to meet? I haven't found anything to wear yet," Shirley said.

"Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow," Bella said.

They separated for the day since Shirley had a curfew at five o'clock, which was dinnertime for her family.

"Hello, Shirley. How was school today?" her mother, Kristin Jackson asked.

"Fine, Mom. I got my history test back. I got an A," Shirley said.

"Good for you, dear," her father, George said happily.

He loved it when his children got As in school. Shirley knew she had chores to do after supper. It was her daily routine since she was busy with school in the day. After dinner, Shirley and her older brother, Jerry, did the dishes together. He did the trash while she did the dishes.

Shirley had a hard time going to sleep that night. She had wondered who this McCarey guy was and what he was like. It took her quite a while to go to sleep since Don McCarey was on her mind and she wondered what kind of person he was. She had never dated once in her whole life and wondered what it was like to date a guy, but had heard the stories from Bella. She knew she would get her first kiss sooner or later from a guy but that would come later. She knew sooner or later she would have a sex talk with her mother. Shirley was up the next morning before her alarm went off. She shut the alarm once it was going to buzz off.

"Hi, Mom," Shirley said.

"Hi, Shirley," Mrs. Jackson said.

"Mom, Bella told me her boyfriend Bob Fluke has a friend he wants me to meet," Shirley said.

"What kind of friend is this?" Mrs. Jack asked her only daughter.

"I hear the name was Don McCarey," Shirley said.

"I know the name Mccarey, Shirley. I know Ann McCarey because we get our hair done in the same parlor," Mrs. Jackson said.

"Is she nice?" Shirley asked.

"She is. We go shopping once a month," Mrs. Jackson said.

"I hope so. I'm supposed to meet Don McCarey this week, but I don't have anything to wear to impress Don," Shirley said.

"I'll help you," Mrs. Jackson said.

"All right. Thanks, Mom," Shirley said, appreciating her mother's help.

Shirley ate breakfast and then she got her school things and headed out the house and waited for Bella's mother to pick her up. Bella's mother arrived within a few minutes so Shirley didn't have to wait very long.

"Hi, Bella," Shirley said when she got into the backseat and joined her best friend.

"Hi, Shirley. Are you ready to meet Bob's friend today?" Bella asked.

"No. I don't have anything to wear. Give me more time," Shirley said.

"Okay. Should I tell Bob that?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Shirley answered.

"Okay. I'll tell him at lunch today, but Don's a really cute guy," Bella told her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime arrived fast. Bella arrived at her usual table where she ate with Bob. Bob was there with Don McCarey.

"Hi, Bob," Bella said as the two kissed.

"Hi, Bella," he said.

"Hi, Don," Bella said.

"Where's Shirley?" Bob asked with curiosity.

"She can't make it today, Bob. She wanted to, but she said she wanted more time to meet Don," Bella said.

"Okay. Let me know when she'll join us," Bob said.

Don was listening to the conversation. He was wondering who this Shirley girl was that they were talking about.

"Who's Shirley?" Don asked.

"My best friend," Bella answered.

"You'll like her, Don. Nice girl," Bob said.

"I hope so," Don said.

"She is. She's the same age as you are, Don. Fifteen," Bella said.

"Really? I can't wait to meet this Shirley," Don said.

"Bet you can't. I think she goes to the same church as you," Bella told Don.

"If she does, I don't think I've seen her at Mass," Don said.

"Maybe she goes at a different time," Bella said.

"Probably," Don replied.

Don didn't know that Shirley attended the same Mass service he did, but he didn't know what she looked like, so he would find out until they met.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed and Shirley was finally ready to meet Don.

"Tell Bob I'm finally ready to meet his friend," Shirley told Bella.

"It took you a while to be ready to meet Don, Shirley. He's really cute, though. I heard from Bob that he attends the same church as you and your family do," Bella said.

"Really? What service?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know. That you'll have to find out from him," Bella answered.

Shirley found it interesting Bella's boyfriend's friend went to the same church she did. Maybe they would go together once they met, but she never knew if he was a nice guy or not until they were introduced. That Tuesday at lunch, Bella let Bob introduce Shirley to Don.

"Donny, I'd like you to meet Bella's best friend, Shirley Jackson," Bob said, who was making the introductions.

Shirley could tell Don McCarey was on the fat side but she didn't want to mention his weight. He was overweight, she could tell. She did agree with Bella that Don McCarey was cute for a redhead.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Donny, Bob? You know I don't like that," Shirley heard Don tell Bob.

"You know I only say it to tease you," Bob said.

"Still, I don't like it,'' Don said.

Shirley could see Don's read hair was curly and dark, but found him cute. She watched him take his glasses off and wash them. Shirley didn't know how to start the conversation with Don McCarey, so she let him start it with her.

After he put his glass back on, he said to her, "It's nice meeting you, Shirley."

"It's nice meeting you too, Don," she replied back.

"See, Bob, she didn't call me Donny. There's a woman that doesn't call me Donny," Don said with a smile on his face.

Shirley could see how big of a smile was on Don McCarey's face. She didn't know what made him happy. She didn't know what she did right to him. She was clueless, but guessed she made him happy somehow. Don told Bob and Bella he was going to eat with Shirley somewhere else, so the two of them took their lunches and left Bob and Bella. Bob and Bella watched them head somewhere quiet. They headed for a different table in the lunchroom.

"They want to be alone, Bob," Bella said, guessing Don wanted to know Shirley a bit better.

"Guess so," Bob agreed to what his girlfriend just said.

Don and Shirley sat down with their backpacks and lunches.

"Tell me more about yourself," Shirley told Don as they began to eat their lunches.

So he did. Shirley couldn't take her eyes off Don as he told Shirley all about himself. When the bell rang for sixth period, Don and Shirley threw their lunches away.

"Would you like me to take you to class?" Don asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"What's your next class?" Don asked.

"Gym," Shirley said.

"I have German," Don said.

"I don't have that class. I have French," Shirley said.

Bob and Bella walked behind Don and Shirley so they wouldn't know they were there. Bella thought Don and Shirley were a cute couple.

"I heard you and I go to the same church," Shirley told Don as they headed to the gym.

"I heard that too. What Mass service do you attend?" Don asked.

"The first one. You?" Shirley asked.

"The first one," he said.

"My mother says she knows your mother because they get their hair done at the same parlor," Shirley said.

"Really? I'll have to check on that one," Don said.

"Nice meeting you, Shirley. May I have your number?" Don asked.

She wrote it down and gave it to him.

"Thanks. I'll call you," Don said and headed off to his German class.

Don had Shirley's schedule in his backpack so he would know where she was on certain days. He thought he would take her home with him and Bob that day after school. He wanted to get to know this girl he just met. He knew Bob was in the same German class as he was, so he would ask Bob and see what he had to say. He sat next to Bob in German that day.

"Bob, is it all right with you that we take Shirley home with us after school today?" Don asked.

"Sure. Why?" Bob asked.

Don told him.

"Okay, Donny. Sounds like you're in love," Bob said and whistled.

"Who's in love, Bobby boy?" one of the guys asked.

"Donny is," Bob said, who was still whistling.

"Who's the lucky girl, Don?" the guy asked.

"Shirley Jackson," Bob answered for Don.

"The pretty redhead? She's pretty," one of the guys agreed.

"She's perfect for you, Don. You're both redhead," a guy named John said.

"I know, John. She is beautiful. I heard she goes to the same church as I do," Don said.

"She does? Maybe you both can go to the same service. What Mass does she attend?" John asked.

"I think she said second," Don said, already forgetting.

"Maybe you could try to get her to go to first and you both can go together," another named Abraham said.

"I like that, Abraham. I'll see if we can work something out. I can't keep my eyes off Shirley," Don said to Abraham.

"Wish you two were at lunch today to see those two together. They were just right for each other," Bob said to their friends.

The teacher was taking attendance. She couldn't get the four of them to be quiet.

"Gentlemen, quiet, please. I am trying to teach," the teacher said as the rest of the class stared at Don, Bob, Abraham, and John.

"Sorry, ma'am," Bob spoke for the group.

"That's better," the teacher and the four of them were quiet for the rest of the class period.

Don had history next and he glanced at Shirley's schedule and saw she had English class next. Don knew school let out at 3:15, so he couldn't wait to see Shirley again but didn't know she got her rides after school.


	4. Chapter 4

Shirley knew she had the same feeling about Don as he did for her. She glanced at his schedule he had given her at lunch so she'd know where he was on certain days of the week. She knew Bella was right that he was handsome. She didn't have his phone number yet, but somehow would get it sooner or later. She hardly talked on the phone that much at home except for homework and the weekends.

That night Shirley could barely concentrate on her homework and all she could think about was Don but she did get her homework done. She did tell her mother she met Don McCarey at lunch that day.

"He's really handsome, Mom. You have to meet him sometime," Shirley said.

Ann McCarey saw her daughter had love in her eyes. She knew her daughter wasn't a child anymore and was a teenager in high school.

"I'm sure your father and I will meet him sooner or later, Shirley. I do know his mother," Ann said.

"You know what he did at lunch today, Mom? He gave me his class schedule," Shirley said.

"Why would he do a thing like that?" Frank Jackson asked, who was listening to the whole talk.

"I don't know, Frank. I think our daughter is in love," Ann said, thinking it was cute.

"Does that mean I get to start dating men, Mom?" Shirley asked.

"Wait a minute, young lady. We'll have to talk about this," Frank said.

"Daddy, you know I'm old enough to have a relationship," Shirley said.

"Yes, you're old enough to date," Mrs. Jackson said to her daughter.

"She's old enough to drive a car, dear," Mrs. Jackson pointed out to her husband.

"Our daughter is not going to learn to drive a car! She's only a child!" Mr. Jackson said.

"Not anymore I'm not," Shirley said.

She knew she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"She's too young to drive a car! There is absolutely no way Shirley is going to date a nice young man at this age. She's just going to have to wait until she's in college to date a nice young man, let alone drive a car. I don't want my little girl to get hurt," Mr. Jackson said.

"Come on, Daddy. This guy goes to our church," Shirley said.

"I don't care, sweetheart. This case is closed. Period," Mr. Jackson said sternly.

Both Mrs. Jackson and Shirley could tell Mr. Jackson had meant what he said so they didn't talk about it anymore that night.

"What am I going to tell Don, Mom?" Shirley asked as Mrs. Jackson came into her bedroom later that night to say good - night.

"I don't know, sweetheart. You can still see him but you're not going to let your father know about this. I don't know why your father disapproves of dating relationships for women," Mrs. Jackson said as she kissed her daughter good - night and turned the light out.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came fast. Shirley was up early the next morning and had a hard time deciding what to wear to school. She wanted to look nice for Don when they ate lunch together that afternoon.

Lunch arrived fast that day and Shirley was looking forward to eating with Don McCarey again that afternoon.

"Hello, beautiful," Don McCarey said when they were at the same table together.

"Hi, Don," she said.

"I love it when you call me that. I hate being called Donny," he said, thinking of his best friend Bob Fluke.

"Call me that name again," Don McCarey told Shirley.

"Don," she said.

That's when he gave her first kiss. Bella and Bob were watching their best friends kiss.

"Donny's a good kisser, Bella. Trust me," Bob said.

"I believe you," Bella said.

She loved how the two redheads looked together. They were a good pair, Bella thought. Bella loved Don's blue eyes and Shirley's green eyes. That's a cute couple, she thought to herself. She knew they would end up marrying each other in the future and have a couple children let alone grandchildren. She didn't know if they would end up living here in Florida or somewhere else with the children. She would have just to find out. She knew Don McCarey would make a great father while Shirley make a great mother. She could see the children they would be raising in the near future.

"Bella, Earth to Bella," Bob said.

She heard the lunch bell ring.

"Yes, Bobby?" Bella asked.

"Lunch is over," Bob said.

"You've been quiet the whole lunch period. Why so quiet?" Bob asked.

"I was just thinking about Don and Shirley. I think they'd make a great couple and make a great father and mother and grandparents in the near future. I can see that happening. Maybe you and I will be best man and bridesmaid," Bella said.

"Bella, that will be years from now when we'll be getting married. You and your romance," he said as they left the lunch room with their backpacks.

"Come on, Bob, they're such a cute couple. Wouldn't you agree that Don and Shirley look cute together?" Bella asked her boyfriend.

"They do. Isn't that why I wanted the two of them to meet?" Bob asked.

"I agree," Bella said.

"You guess so? I think you agree one hundred percent," Bob corrected his girlfriend.

Bella didn't say anything after Bob corrected her agreement. She heard what Bob had said to her but she couldn't take her eyes off their best friends. She knew that she and Bob both knew their best friends were the perfect couple for each other. Bella had tuned Bob out and watched Don McCarey and Shirley Jackson kiss. She didn't know if it was Shirley's first kiss that Don McCarey had given her or not, but she'll find out sooner or later. She and Bob kissed each other and he said good - bye on his way to his next class.

"Call me tonight," Bella said, knowing she and Bob wouldn't see each other for the rest of the school day.

"I will," bob told her.

She knew Don McCarey always got his rides with Bob after school because they had the same route together. The rest of the school day had gone by fast. Don and Bob met at Bob's car after the bell rang for the day. Don was the first one to get to the car, so he waited for Bob to arrived. Don didn't seem to mind waiting for a couple minutes. Bob saw Don a few minutes later waiting at his car.

"Hi, Donny. Saw you and Shirley kissing after lunch today. See you two are the perfect couple," Bob said in a teasing way.

"Cool it. Maybe we did kiss. It was her first kiss anyway," Don said.

Bob kept teasing Don about the kiss the whole way home and Don wanted to tune him out, which was hard to do.

"Quiet already, Bob. I've had enough of the teasing!" Don said as they reached his parents' driveway.

"Enough of what?" Frank McCarey asked.

"Nothing, Dad," Don said.

"I know it's something, Don. You can tell me. Thanks for bringing him home, Bob," Frank said and Bob and Don said good - bye as Bob drove off from the house.

"Bob's just teasing me because I gave Shirley Jackson her first kiss today," Don said.

"That's normal. Everybody gets teased about something," Frank McCarey said to Don.

"I know. I don't like being teased when I'm in a relationship with Shirley," Don said.

"I know you don't," Frank said.

Frank knew Shirley was a nice girl Don's age and he and Ann liked her. Later that night, when Don was going to bed, his mother, Ann went to kiss him good - night.

"We like Shirley, Don. I think she's the right girl for you. Your father likes her too," Ann McCarey said.

"I thought you and Dad would like her. I heard they go to the same church as we do. Shirley says they attend the same Mass service as we do," Don said to his mother.

"Really? I never knew that," Ann said.

"Neither did I until Shirley and I talked about it when I walked her to her next class after lunch this afternoon," Don said.

"That's interesting. I wonder why we never saw them," Ann said.

"I don't know," he said as he watched his mother turn his light out and shut the bedroom door behind herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Don woke up the next morning bright and early. He was going to see if Shirley would like to eat alone with him again that day. He sure didn't want to listen to Bob Fluke calling him Donny. He was sick and tired of hearing "Donny" all the time and didn't like that. He knew that Bob knew he didn't like it but kept calling him that anyway. He heard Bob's car horn beep outside at the normal time that morning.

"There's Bob, Don. He's waiting," his father, Frank McCarey said.

"I know, Dad. I saw him. Just let me get my stuff and I'll be out of the door for the day," Don said.

Don remembered he had eaten breakfast so he didn't have to worry about it. Both Frank and Ann McCarey watched from the living room window as Bob Fluke drove away from their house with Don in the passenger's seat.

"Maybe you should get going yourself, Frankie?" Anne asked her husband of thirty - one years of marriage.

"Good idea, Ann. I'll see you when work is over," Frank said as he kissed his wife.

Ann decided to watch her husband leave for the bank and do her stuff she needed to do here at the house. She knew they only had one car anyway. Don saw Shirley Jackson at her locker before the first period bell rang.

"Hi, Shirley," Shirley heard a male's voice say behind her.

That's when she dropped her books on the floor. She turned around to see who was saying hello to her.

"Don! You scared me!" Shirley said, jumping a little bit.

"Sorry if I did. I didn't mean to," Don said.

"I know you didn't, Don," Shirley said as Don helped her pick up her books.

"Thank you, Don," Shirley said, appreciating his help.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Shirley, I have something to ask you," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Would you like to eat alone with me again today at lunch?" he asked.

"Sure. You don't want to each with Bob and Bella?" she asked.

"No. I'm tired of his calling me Donny. I hate that," he said.

"Sure, we can eat alone," she said.

"I'll save you a table then. See you at lunch," Don McCarey said as the first period bell rang for class.

"See you at lunch," she said as she saw him disappear into the hall.

Shirley walked to her first period class, which was English. She had it with Bella, so they sat together.

"Hi, Shirley. I thought you'd never get here," Bella said.

"Well, I made it, all right," Shirley said to her best friend.

She saw she got there before the teacher did.

"The teacher isn't here yet," Bella said.

"So I see that. Guess who I saw in the halls at my locker?" Shirley asked.

"Who?" Bella asked, interested in the subject.

"Don McCarey. Did you or Bob give him my locker number?" Shirley asked.

"No, we didn't. Why do you ask?"

"He was right behind me when I dropped my books and said hello. He scared the hell out of me!" Shirley said.

"You mean like a ghost?" Bella asked.

"Exactly," Shirley said.

"Wow," Bella said.

She knew her best friend and Don McCarey were the perfect couple for one another.

"If you and Don McCarey ever get married, I want to be the maid of honor," Bella begged her best friend.

"You will be," Shirley said.

They were quiet while the teacher took roll call. Shirley saw how fast English class went by that day. She had always enjoyed English class and it had always been one of her favorite classes she had aced in. She sure didn't know what Don's favorite classes were, but she'll find out sooner or later. She and the class were reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. She was going to read some more of it later that night for homework. The morning classes went by fast and then it was finally lunchtime. Bob and Don didn't see each other till lunchtime. Bob saw Don at his locker when Don was putting his morning books away and getting his afternoon books.

"Hey, Donny," Bob said.

That was when Don McCarey jumped.

"Don't scare me, Bob!" Don said to his best friend.

"A little too late for that, Donny, my boy," Bob Fluke said.

"You eating with me and Bella today?" Bob asked.

"Nope. I'm eating alone with Shirley," Don said.

"Ooh, you're in love with Shirley Jackson, ain't ya?" Bob Fluke asked in a singsong voice.

"You bet. Thanks for introducing us. She's perfect!" Don said as he slammed his locker and put his afternoon books in his backpack and left Bob at his locker.

Bob whistled and watched his best friend and head for the lunchroom. Bob could tell that was the sign of love, so that was why he whistled. Bob met up with Bella at the end of the day.

"Could I catch a ride with you, Bobby? My ride got canceled," Bella said.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Donny rides with me, don't forget," Bob reminded his girlfriend.

"I haven't forgotten. When will the day come when he gets a driver's license so he could take Shirley places?" Bella asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't have that kind of answer," Bob answered his girlfriend's question.

They both were wondering the same thing so that was why Bob couldn't answer Bella's question about Don getting his driver's license. They met up again at the end of the school day at Bella's locker. Don always met Bob at his locker but was told to meet at Bella's locker. Don McCarey knew where her locker was and had been there a few times. Don wondered where Shirley got her rides after school but didn't bother asking until during the ride home.

"Where does Shirley get her rides from?" Don asked.

"She and I carpool," Bella answered before Bob could answer.

"Why isn't she with you right now?" Don asked.

"She had a doctor's appointment earlier, so she couldn't ride with me after school," Bella said.

"Hope she's okay," Don said a bit worried.

"The appointment is not major," Bella said.

"Good," Don said with a smile on his face.

He didn't want Shirley diagnosed with some health issue. He and his family had no health problems. He knew how his parents were with health issues, so he didn't want them to start worrying about Shirley. Don was the first one to be dropped off, so Bob and Bella said good - bye to Don as Don walked away from the driveway.

"I've never been to Don's house before, Bobby," Bella said, knowing Don't 1776 Spanish house was unfamiliar to her.

"Now you have, Babe. I've been here several times. You'll like the inside of his house once you've been in," Bob said.

"I would? Huh," Bella said.

"You would," he said as he gave her a kiss.

He had forgotten the motor was still running. Ann McCarey could see that Bob didn't drive away as yet.

"Bob's still in the driveway, Don," Ann said after mother and son said hello.

"I thought he left," Don said.

"No, he didn't. He's got a girl in the front seat and they're kissing," Ann McCarey said.

"Let me see," Don said as he headed for the living room window.

"Yup, they're kissing. She's his girlfriend, Mom. That's why you've never seen her before," Don said.

"Who is she? She's beautiful," Ann McCarey said.

"Bella," Don answered.

"Beautiful name. We might've called you that if you were a girl," Ann McCarey told him.

"Really?" Don asked.

"We would, but we'd have to see if your father liked the name, but I'm not sure what girl names he likes," Ann said.

"Would you tell Bob he'd better leave before your father comes home? I don't want your father to get suspicious about Bob sitting in the car with a girl," Ann said.

"Good idea, Mom. I'll go out there and tell him to drive Bella home," Don said and headed out the door.

Ann watched Don tell Bob to scram.

"Sure thing, Donny. We'll scat out of here. I could tell we're not wanted here," Bob said as he and Bella stopped kissing.

"See you tomorrow, Bella. Sorry about this," Don apologized.

"I know this is your house, Don. I understand," Bella said understandingly.

"I know it's my house, but my mother said you two better move out of here before Dad comes home and gets suspicious about you two," Don said to his friends.

"Good point," Bella agreed.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, Bob, Bella," Don said.

"See you tomorrow," the two said at the same time as Bob drove away from the house. Don came back into the house.

"Thank you, Don," Ann McCarey said.

"No problem," Don said.

"Bella is a beautiful girl," Ann said.

"I'll tell her you said that. I'll give her your compliments," Don said to his mother.

"I'm sure you will," Ann said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning arrived. Bob was early and waiting for Don to come into the car so they could go to school that morning.

"Don, Bob's here!" Don McCarey heard his mother call that Thursday morning.

"Thanks, Mom! I saw him!" Don called back from his upstairs bedroom.

He grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs and out to the waiting car. Ann McCarey couldn't believe on how fast her only child could run these days as a teenager.

"Hi, Donny," Bob said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I hate being called that?" Don asked his best friend without saying hello or good morning that day.

Bob loved annoying his best friend of ten years. He knew he wouldn't stop, so he would continue calling his best friend by nickname even if he hated it.

"How would you like it if I called you Bobby?" Don asked his best friend.

"I wouldn't seem to care," was Bob's answer.

Don knew some Bobs out there liked to be called Bobby but he didn't know if this one liked it or not so he never tried it himself and never thought of doing so. They arrived at Preston High School. Bob parked in his assigned parking space at the high school and then the two got out of the car and Bob locked the car for the day and the two of them headed for their first morning class. None of them had any classes together in the morning but had German class together right when lunch was over.

"Bob, my mother thought Bella was beautiful," Don said.

"Bella would love to hear what your mother said about her," Bob said, knowing what his best friend had just said.

They had noticed how fast the school day went that day. Don didn't see Shirley that day. He wondered where she was at lunch, so he ate with Bella and Bob since he didn't see Shirley.

"Where's Shirley today, Bella?" Don asked Bella.

"I'm not sure. I think she got sick. I haven't seen her either," Bella said, wondering the same thing Don was.

"I wanted to eat alone with her today," Don said in disappointment.

"I'm sure you do, Donny," Bob said, taking a bite from his lunch he bought that day.

Don gave him that look that told Bob he didn't like to be called Donny. Bob ignored the look as always.

"Looks like Shirley will miss today's afternoon classes too," Bella said.

"Guess so," Don agreed.

"Bella, before I forget, my mother thinks you're a beautiful girl. I told my mother I'd give you her compliments," Don McCarey said.

"Tell her thank you," Bella said.

"I will," he said.

"When did she see me?" Bella asked in curiosity.

"Yesterday when you were in the car with Bob, Shirley and myself when you were going to drop me off at my house," Don answered.

"Oh. Just wondering," Bella said.

"That's okay. You'll have to come into the house one of these days to meet my mother. She's a sweet lady," Don said to Bella.

"Guess I'll have to. What about Shirley? Has she met her yet?" Bella asked.

"Not yet, but she'll get her chance," Don said.

"Okay. Maybe we can meet your mother together," Bella said.

"That can work," Don said, liking the idea.

"Guess it can," Bella agreed.

Bob Fluke didn't say anything because he had food in his mouth. He just let his girlfriend and best friend do all the talking since he was chewing food at the moment. Bob was quiet the whole time Don McCarey and Bella were trying to figure out when would the perfect time be for her and Shirley Jackson to meet his mother. The bell finally rang for their afternoon classes at the high school.

"This day sure is flying fast," Bob said.

"Don't you know it," Don McCarey agreed.

Even Bella couldn't believe it herself.

"It sure is," Bella agreed with the guys.

The last few hours of school flew by fast. Don drove home with Bob again as usual. Bob drove Don McCarey home and then was gone for the rest of the day. That night after dinner, Don McCarey went straight to the telephone and called Shirley up.

"Who is this?" Don heard a woman's voice say when he asked for Shirley.

"Don McCarey," he answered.

"One minute," the woman answered.

Don could guess it was Shirley's mother who answered the telephone but he would ask once Shirley was on the phone to see if he was right.

"Shirley, there's a man for you on the telephone," the woman said.

"All right, Mom. Who is it?" Shirley asked.

"Somebody by the name of McCarey," she said.

"You must mean Don. I'll take it. Thanks," Shirley said.

Shirley took the call privately.

"Hello?"

Don heard Shirley's voice say on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Shirley," Don said.

"Hi," she said.

"Where were you in school today?" Don asked.

"I had a feeling you'd ask that," she said.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah. I had to pass on going today because of family relative was sick in the hospital and my mother thought I shouldn't be in school today. I'm sorry I didn't tell Bella," Shirley said.

"She was wondering where you were," Don said.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to tell either you or her next time something like this comes up again," Shirley said.

"That's all right. If it was an emergency and you couldn't get to the phone, I'm sure we'll understand next time," Don said.

"I'm sure you will," Shirley said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, which was Friday, Don rode to school with Bob again. When Don got to school that morning, a few of the kids were laughing at Don McCarey and Bob Fluke. Don hated to be laughed at.

"Why are they laughing at us?" Bob Fluke wondered.

"Who knows?" Don McCarey answered his best friend.

They soon figured it out later on.

"They're laughing at you, Donny," Bob said.

"Why? I hate being laughed at," Don said.

"I know you do, Donny. I do, too," Bob agreed.

"Why are they laughing at me for?" Don wondered aloud.

That's when they headed to the boys' bathroom in the high school to figure out what the kids were laughing about.

"You said they were laughing at me, Bob," Don McCarey reminded his best friend.

"They were!" Bob Fluke said.

"About what?" Don McCarey asked, clueless.

"I'm not sure. Let's figure it out," Bob said.

"I don't see anything funny," Don McCarey said.

"I don't either, but let's figure it out," Bob Fluke said.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Don said.

It took the guys quite a while to figure out what the kids were laughing about on Don McCarey.

"I see what they were laughing about, Donny," Bob Fluke said.

"What?" Don asked.

"Your weight," he said.

"Weight isn't funny," Don told his best friend.

"I know it's not," Bob agreed.

Don hated it when people made fun of weight. He couldn't help loving to eat food. He couldn't help being heavy because of all the food he ate and enjoyed. He was thinking of proposing to Shirley when summertime approached. He realized how much he loved her.

"Bob, I have news for you, but you've gotta promise not to tell anybody," Don said.

"What?" Bob asked.

"You've got to promise not to tell anyone and that includes Bella and Shirley," Don said.

"What's that?" Bob repeated.

"I wanna marry Shirley," Don said.

Bob burst into giggles.

"You can't marry her yet! You just met her!" Bob said in giggles.

"It's true. I think she's the perfect bride for me, Bob. I'm not even joking," Don said.

"You've got to be, Donny, my boy. You can't love her after meeting her right away. Impossible!" Bob said in giggles.

Don knew that was true but this was different for him. He knew this was love in first sight. He had a feeling Shirley felt the same about him. Months and months passed and Don found himself spending so much time alone with Shirley. He had found them as a steady couple and later on they found themselves as an inseparable couple. One night when he was alone with Shirley Jackson on a date, he put on a Frank Sinatra record.

"Want to hear some music?" Don asked her.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Frank Sinatra okay with you?" Don asked.

"Fine with me," she said.

She didn't care what he played. They listened to the tune "The Way You Look Tonight."

"This song is romantic, Don," Shirley said.

"I know. I feel the same way," he said.

Towards the end of their date that night and the song almost ended, both Don and Shirley sang along with the song.

"Just the way you look tonight," they both sang together.


End file.
